


Bedecked

by Scarlet_Ribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I can’t stop fussing over Solnishko and finally published my art, M/M, artwork, just playing in the hurt!Sam playground, please go easy it’s my first piece of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons
Summary: An illustration for Chapter 22 of Solnishko.





	Bedecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398594) by [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM). 



> I finally cracked and illustrated something for ZoyciteM’s gorgeous story, Solnishko. It’s a great story, so seriously- swing by if you haven't. I’m just excited to play in her glorious playground ♥️

“More chains draped over Sam's skin, and this time, in addition to the chain from his nostril to his earlobe, he had a headpiece, which draped down the centre part of his hair, and had a pendant which sat high in the middle of his forehead. He blushed a little at the thought that he was looking more and more like a south Asian bride.”

-Solnishko, Chapter 22: Fete.

 


End file.
